¿¡Donde esta mi libro?
by creppylover
Summary: A Larry le robaron su libro..y junto con Corey deben encontrar al culpable...¿Lo encontraran?..mal summary en si la historia es pura comedia e idioteces en mis momentos de aburrimiento xD-Gracias a los que lo lean y dejen NALIZADA *Lo pongo para entretener,su original autor es sof chan que lo escribio pero en total drama* /s/5321395/1/D%C3%B3nde-
1. Chapter 1

**¿¡dónde está mi libro!?**

* * *

**Parodia de una historia de Drama Total,sólo que con los personajes de GrojBand.**  
**Esta historia no me pertenece,pero cambiare unas cositas.**  
**Y sólo lo puse porque me dio mucha risa...**

**a quien realmente pertenece este fic es a ** Sof-Chan

**Lo lei,y me gusto MUCHO,Y me dio mucha risa XD**

**pongo este fic para ustedes,y cambiare algunas cosas.**

**y em...**

**en este fic Corey y Larry ..parjeita :3 asi que si no les gusta este tipo de parejas no los lean malditos homofobicos 8D**

**bien al fic**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Se perdio!**

En un lugar,en una playa privada,era el medio día y Lenny se encontraba leyendo un libro de nombre_ "Crimen__y Castigo"_

Lenny:_(en una amaca muy concentrado en su lectura)_: Vamos Rodiaaa! Mata a la usurera..ahora! D8_!(Cambia de hoja)_ siii!

en ese momento llega Corey muy entretenido cantando..

Coreyc(_antando):Mentira quizas seria...mentira lo que convino a decir.._

Lenny_(quien es interrumpido por lo que cantaba Corey):_ Me dejas leer? O te largas a cantar a otro lado?

Corey: que?..no te gusta como canto?

Lenny: emh..._(lo ignora y sigue leyendo)_

Corey:_(quien se acuesta a lado de Lenny):_ Qué lees?

Lenny_:(quien le interesaba mas leer su novela)_ este libro..no lo ves?

Corey: No deberias ser grosero con la gente...así seras antisocial y la gente no te invitara a ningun lado

Lenny: pues..a ti tampoco te invitan a ningun lado..asi que no me critique_s(sigue leyendo)_

Corey: que cruel eres_(piensa: no lo quiero perdeeer..debo llamar la atención)_ pero..a quien amas más a tus libros o a mi?..decide!

Lenny_:(diciendose a si mismo): ayy_ no otra vez no_(a Corey)_claro que te quiero...ya feliz?_!(regresa a su lectura)_

Corey: demuestralo!...que tienen esos libros que no tenga yo?

Lenny:_(sin prestarle mucha atención)_ emh..hojas?..si

Corey: ahh entonces tus libros hacen tan bieeen el amor que yo..entonces quedate con tus estupidos libros!_(se voltea)_

Lenny:O.O_(Deja su libro,lo que habia dicho Corey si le afecto pero intento disimularlo)_ bien_..(se el acerca)_ entonces..me dejaras solito sin ti?_(lo dijo con esa voz sexeh que tiene)_

Corey:_(quien no se resiste a dicha voz)_ estem..dejame pensarlo..no te dejare solo en las noches,si me invitas una piña colada!

Ya en el bar de bebidas...nadie los atendia ambos emepzaron a desesperar

Corey: ya llevamos una hora aqui..que no atiende nadie?!..en ese rato ya pude haberme robado lo que aqui venden ¬.¬

Lenny:_(golpeando la mesa)_ Oh que no hay nadie con un demonio!

De la nada explota el lugar...y ambos por el impacto chocan con una palmera y les cae un coco(_bueno solo a Corey)_ en la cabeza

Lenny_(viendo el coco)_ estamos en Canada!..aqui no hay cocos ¬.¬._.(a Corey)_ eyy..estas bien?

Corey_(todo moribundo por el golpe de la fruta):_ mami..claro que no soy gigolo_(lo zarandea Lenny para que vuelva en si)._.QUE PASO?!

-Haha son tan chistosos cuando se hacen daño!-dijo alguien saliendo del humo de la explosión

Lenny: Samy?!..dios..destrozas sillones,robas calzones,te orinas en la alberca,huyes del gobierno,vas al cine a gritar "Ya llegue" entre otras loqueras..pero te pasaste ahora,mira golpeaste a Corey con un coco!..es no tiene nombre!

Samy: y todo eso y más..lo tiene Master Card! XD

Lenny: que?

Samy: bueno..ya los atiendo

Ya en el bar,que por cierto estaba todo destruido u.u

Samy: aqui estan sus bebidas*le sirve*

Corey(tomandose su bebida) oye esta delicioso pero..esto no es lo que pedi..es de chocolate!

Samy: y?..le puse esto sabe muy rico son " Locoxocos!"(muestra empaque)

Lenny: a ver..(le quita el empaque a la loca peliroja)..espera un momento,esto no son tus mentados "Locoxocos"..esto dice "LAXANTE" A parte de loca ni sabes leer!

Samy: y?..igual a Corey el gustan :B

Corey: si me gus..espera..LAXANTES?!..Ayy ahorita vengo!(se va a correr al baño)

Lenny:(se el queda viendo feo a Samy)

Despues de todo el rato que Corey se la paso en el baño,Lenny lo estubo esperando afuera...

Corey(sale del baño) ya acabe..perdoname por tardar

Lenny: no te proecupes..esa tipa esta loca,pero esto nos da una valiosa lección

Corey: en serio cual?..nunca tomes Locoxocos sin supervision de un adulto?

Lenny: no..NUNCA ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO LEO! D8

Corey:(siguiendo a Lenny) oye!..pero yo no tube la culpa de que me diera diarrea sonica!

Lenny:no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado!..(va a su amaca a leer su libro pero ver que ya no esta) Y mi libro?!..Me lo robaron!

* * *

**Y AQUI ESTA EL FIC**

**SUBIRE TODOS LOS CAP HOY MISMO XD**

**ESPERO**

**PERO BUENO**

**ESTE FIC ES ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO POR SOF-CHAN**

**NO ME DEMANDEN O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**solo pondre la continuacon**

**y ya saben a quien le pertenece esto**

**desde ahora en adelante en este fic comentare con**

**Hola y al fic**

**y al final me despedire con mi frase de siempre**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Nosotros..y ella**

Lenny(viendo que ya no esta su libro) Y mi libro?!..Me lo robaron!

Corey: oye..eso ya lo dijiste?..deja-vu? o.o

Lenny: no..es que me gusta recalcar las cosas..mas las DESGRACIAS!..Oh librito miooo!

Corey: oye..y si encontramos al culpable?

Lenny: sii! para castrarlo y hacerle mucho daño por robarse mi Librooo!

Corey: estem yo decia que..para pedirle que te lo devuelva..

Lenny: esta bien..eso tambien :S,pero como empezamos a buscar?

Corey: yo tengo una idea!

(Rato después esta Lenny y Corey probandose ropa)

Lenny(vestido con una gabardina y un gorrito como Sherlok Holmes) y bien..ESTO DE QUE SIRVE PARA ATRAPAR A UN LADRON?

Corey:no se..es que te vez tan lindo con ese gorrito x)

Lenny: No seas idiota!.(se desviste quedando en Bóxers)..tomalo en serio!

Corey:(embobado por ver a Lenny) aja claro..si...

Lenny: primero debemos ir al lugar de los hechos y...(a Corey) Me escuchas?

Corey:(todo "hechizado" por la magia de la semidesnudez de Lenny): y si nos quedamos aqui a jugar a hacer bebes...eso funcionaria?

Lenny:(no sabia si hacerle caso o no) pero primero encontremos mi libro ¬.¬..quieres?

Corey: bueno ya que...

Asi es ellos regresaron al lugar de los hachos,sin embargo no habia pista alguna,el ladron fue habil...

Lenny: demonios..ese ladron o ladrona fue habil...

Corey: ya se..y si buscamos a Blue?

Lenny: Blue? o.o

Corey: pss dices que no encontramos ninguna pista pues mejor vamos a "Las Pistas de Blue"

Lenny(Facepalm) estas loco!

Corey: locos?..YA SE!..Busquemos a Samy!

(se regresan al bar de bebidas ahí estaba Samy jugando con unos muñecos vudu de Kin y Carl ...)

Lenny: oye Samy..(ve que esta "jugando" con los muñecos) okey no te preguntare sobre esos muñecos pero venimos a interrogarte..

Samy:(guarda los monitos en una cajita..que por cierto pone el muñeco vudu de Kin encima del muñeco de Carl ;D ) De que se trata chicos?..acaso se van a casar y me nombraran madrina de bodas?..awww que tiernos

Lenny: Claro que NO Samy!..

Corey: si es que es tu verdadero nombre ¬.¬..a ver dime donde estubiste el 16 de febrero del 2006 en la mañana!?

Samy: pues..estaba durmiendo en casa todaiva,tontito :B

Lenny: convincente pero..ESTO NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE BUSCAMOS!

Samy: no me grites..NO .ESTOY EN LA ESQUINA!

Lenny: NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO! Y NO ME GRITES!

Samy: TU EMEPZASTE A GRITARME SEÑOR SABELOTODO!

Lenny: COMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Samy: COMO LO ESCUCHASTE O QUE..ACASO QUIERES QUE TE LO GRITE?!

Lenny: ERES UNA...

Corey(Gritando super fuerte y con voz machota XD): YA CALLENSE! Ò_Ó

Lenny e Samy(asusatdos): b-bueno o_o

Corey(vovliendo a su voz linda y tierna de siempre) que bueno n_n es que Lenny se le perdio un libro y no sabias de casualidad...

Lenny: Me lo robaste?! ¬.¬

(N/A:Alreves Corey es el de la voz sexy y Larry la tierna n.n)

Samy: que libro era?(saca una cajita que dice "Cosas de Samy...que tomo prestados sin permiso") a ver: tengo una ametralladora,una bomba molotov,un latigo,unas esposas,una navaja,un encendedor y ah!..un osito que cuando le aprietas la pancita dice "Te Quiero"..pero ningun estupido libro :U

Lenny: o bien..y mi LIBRO NO ES ESTUPIDO(nota que Corey se el queda viendo feo y se calma) que diga gracias n.n

Samy: de nada maldito 8D

Lenny(pensando: grrr como me cae gorda) Vamonos Corey,tenemos a demas gente a quien interrogar...

Ya se iban a ir pero al voltearse otra vez Samy les avienta un coco en la cabeza(ahora al que golpeo fue a Lenny)

Corey: emhhh..(voltea a ver Samy se te ofrece algo?

Samy: los puedo ayudar? n_n

Lenny(mientras lo levanta Corey y sobandose la cabeza del golpe): dejeme pensar..NO! 8D..no nos servirias de nada..

Samy(scanado ametralladora y sonrisa macabra..no pregunten ¬.¬) pleaseeee~

Lenny y Corey: okey

Rato despues estan caminando como tarados pro el lugar...

Samy: somos como "Las Angeles de Charlie" e investigaremos crimenes..

Corey: y Lenny es..Charlie?

Samy: Si 8D

Lenny: ya dejen de decir idioteces,que son 3 angeles de Charlies y que demionios estamos haciendo aqui sin hacer nada?!

Samy: si pero una ya se murio..y..no se,creo que a la babosa que escribe esto ya se el acabaron las ideas

-Mientras que en un cuarto muy desdenado,esta una chava de lentes enfrente de su computadora-

Fati: Ya no se me ocurre nada! :C

Lenny(se escucha dentro de la compu): Será porque no tienes talento?..y DEVUELEVEME MI LIBRO TU ME LO ROBASTE!

Corey: que te dije sobre gritar ¬.¬

Samy: no se que decir...ya me aburri o.o deberia escribir de como los mato a todos con ametrlladoras eso sería divertido muahaha n_n

Fati: Ya cállense! ..necesito inspiración..ESCLAVOOOOOO!

Billy Joe Cobra: Este..que hago aquí si yo soy de otra serie? o.o

Fati: Quien dijo que hablaras?!..tu!..dame un masaje de pies a ver si asi se me llega la inspiración ¬.¬

Billy: :S No quierooo!(Fati le da un billete de 5 dolares) okey..pero que asco...

* * *

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola todos al fic!1 todo esto es creado por sof-chan pero agregue y cambia algunas cositas**

**bien al fic!**

**P.D PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA CREPUSCULO NO SE OFENDAN AL LEER ESTO XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ese es mi libro?**

Están Lenny,Corey e Samy camiando como babosos por ahi...

Corey: y bien..que hacemos?..a quien le preguntamos?

Samy:que tal a..(ve a todos lados) a esa piedra!.se ve muy sospechosa

Lenny: ¬.¬..esto es en serio..okey..(ve a Samy con la piedra)¿Qué haces?

Samy:(abrazando a la piedra) ;_; nooo piedra!..te quiero tanto..jamas volvere a dudar de ti(Lenny y Corey se le quedan viendo todo "Wha da Fuck?")Que?

Corey: aveces me das miedo..

Samy: gracias y ah! Piedra dice que vayamos a interrogar a Chris Mclain,el creador de ustedes y de Drama Total..porque..bueno Piedra lo dice

Lenny: esta bieeen?..al menos ya es algo..vayamos a buscarlo a ese miserable que se me hace que se robo mi libro proque no quiere que nadie sea feliz mas que el,el muy egoista.

Ya encontraron a Chris en un lugar privado,dandose al gran vida..ah y Chef le estaba dando un masaje(eeew..porque lo tube que escribir y mucho mas..proque me lo imagine? XD)

Chef: tienes mucha tension acumulada en tus hombros..sabes?

Chris(meintras se toma una Pepsi...ahhh xD): lo se..es que es tan dificil ser yo..un cruel y sadico presentador...es muy agotador

(De la nada tiran la puerta son Lenny y Corey quienes usaron la gran cabezota de Samy para derrumbar la puerta)

Lenny: venimos a hacerles una preguntas! D8..emh..no preguntare proque te esta dando un masaje pero igual ¬.¬u

Corey: sii...(levanta a Samy)..no te hisismos daño?

Samy: no para nada..haha se sintieron cosquillas n_n

Chris:(molesto) Que hacen ustedes aqui?..como vencieron a mis ninjas?

Samy(con la misma ametralladora y llena de sangre) no querras saberlo...

Lenny: no cambiemos el tema,venimos a hacerte preguntas..TU TE ROBASTE MI LIBRO, MALDITO!?

Chris:eh..mande?..oigan chicos..explicanse...si? no tengo tiempo para soportar estas mamadas(N/A: Soy muy mal hablada perdón xD)

Corey: es que a Lenny se el perdio un libro y no lo encontramos asi que..bueno,venimos a preguntarte a ti si no te lo robas..digo encontraste

pasan 5 segundos de silencio..rotos por la carcajadota de Chris

Chris: si me importara tu libro!..nooo!..no me robe nada..al menos no tu libro,esas cosas no son geniales

Lenny: ah..no te creo nada! ¬.¬

Chris: mira no me lo robe,ya te dije que eso no em interesa

Corey:entonces..que te interesa?

Chris: a mi!(saca peluche de el mismo y empeiza a abarzarlo) awwwn quien lo quelle a mi mini me? x3!(ya se pone serio) no se busquen a Courtneyla vi hace rato leyendo un libro grandote..

Lenny(a Corey e Samy): Vamos a buscarla! quizas ella fue proque es un envidiosa que se cree mucho y..

Chris(interrumpiendo) te puedes largar..que diga retirar..yo y mi "mini me queremos algo de privacidad(empeiza a abarzar a su muñeco de manera nada saludable :S) ayy I love myself...Además ustedes ni siguieran aparecen en mi show,y no tengo idea porque ambos shows están juntos...y ahora si me disculpan (abraza a mini Chris) quien es guapo quien es guapo?

(Lenny ,Corey e Samy se retiran lentamente del lugar aterrados a ver dicha escena... y ya en donde ocurrió la escena del crimen...En la mugre playa privada)

Lenny: estén alertas si ven a esa babosa me avisan..

Corey: Si...oye Samy..eh?!..(se da cuenta que Samy ya no esta) achis donde esta?

Lenny: no me importa,estamos buscando a Courtney..

y al fin se encontraron a Courtney leyendo un libro,junto con Kon..quien bueno era su cojin personal ahora o.o

Kon(incado y con los pies de Courtney encima): ya me puedo parar?..quiero ir al baño..y te apestan los pies D:

Courtney: NO! 8D(Sigue leyendo)

Llegan Lenny y Corey...y se paran enfrente de ella y encima de Kon de pasada XD

Courtney: ashhh quien me tapa mis rayos solares?

Lenny: DAME MI LIBRO!

Courtney: QUE?!(Lenny le quita su libro) QUE TE PASA?!

Empiezan a forcejear(de pelear..no de la otra cosa ¬.¬u por el libro..hasta que finalmente,el mendigo libro..se rompe 8D

Courtney: NOOOO!..MI EDWUARD CULLEN..NUUUUUU!

Lenny: Edwuard Cullen?..emh..que leias?

Courtney: el mejor libro de todos..CREPUSCULO! 8D

-Todos se rien-

Courtney: que? ¬.¬

Kon: diras..Crepus**CULO** XDDDD

Courtney:tu callate que no puedes..ERES MI ASIENTO!

Lenny: no te ofendas..pero..ese libro apesta ¬.¬..okey yo se que no me robaste mi libro n.n...adios!

-Intenta irse pero Corey lo detiene-

Corey: pregutnale u.u..(va con Courtney(este..no sbaes de alguien que se haya podido robar el libro de Lenny?

Courtney : Ni idea..ahora si largense que estoy enojada!(abraza los epdazos de libro) nooo Edwuardcito mi amoooor..yo te reparare OuO

Kon(interrumpiendo als mongolidades de Courtney): este..porque no le preguntan a Carl?..como el toma todo lo que encuentra a su paso... y todo lo de la tienda de dulces...psss capaz y se lo robo ¬.¬

Courtney: CALLATE!(le pega con..emh..otro libro de Crepusculo x.x)

Lenny: que buena idea..hasta que Kon dice algo coherente..y ah! creo que te reventamos un pulmon xD(se van) emh..disfruen su..haaaa haaa le gusta crepúsculo xDDD

* * *

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**el fic fue creado por sof-chan**

**lo puse aqui para que ustedes se entretengan pero con los personajes de grojband**

**al fic!**

* * *

Capitulo4: No entres a esa habitación!

Bueno...Lenny y Corey estaban en busca de Carl,pero sin resultado alguno,aun..

Lenny: yo se que fue el! porque no lo pense antes?! cuando tenga el libro..lo primero que hare es golpearlo con el hacia su horrible cabeza de tardado!..Me escuchas?

Corey(con su iPod).quiero que me quieraaas..(reacciona)..que?..ah si..te escucho..pero..no lo veo por ningun lado

Lenny: bien ya lo buscamos en todos lados..ahora que?

Corey. que tal si..vamos al hotel? para..

Lenny: QUE BUENA IDEA COREy! C: AHI AH DE ESTAR CARL

Corey: de veras?..yo queria ahi porque queria hacerlo pero bueno..tambien eso CB

Lenny: ¬.¬...

(Ya adentro inspeccionan todas las habitaciones)

Lenny: supongo que Carl a de estar hechando flojera en algunos de los cuartos...

Corey: no se donde este ya..este es como el noveno piso :S

Lenny: pero estamos llendo en cuarto en cuarto..vamos en 68 habitaciones

Corey: ah bueno..(escuchan un ruido)..que fue eso?

Lenny: hay alguien ahi...

Se escuchan voces..

Voz 1: ayyy ahi no amooor

Voz2: porque no?..crei que te gustaba

Voz1: despues de no se cuantas veces de repetirlo ya me duele :S

Voz2: y? ¬.¬

Voz1: ahora es mi turno

Voz 2: no!..quien es el hombre aqui?! ÒwÓ

Lenny: me vale madres quienes sean..pero es mejor entrar ya!

-Ambos tiran la puerta(no era mejor abrirla? ¬.¬)-

-pero Carl mi amor..

Lenny: KIN?! O.O

Kin(debajo de Carl,por suerte estaba tapados con la sabana):..LENNY?!(Grito de mujer)

Carl: porque gritas..(ve a Lenny y a Corey): LENNY!?..COREY?! O.O

Lenny: CARL?!

Corey: COREY XD!

Carl: Bien..ya despues de pasar lista n.n...QUE DEMONIOS LES DEJO ENTRAR?! ¬.¬

Lenny: eyy el que hace las preguntas soy yo..pero obvio no les voy a preguntar que hacian..eso ya lo se ¬.¬

Kin: entonces..salganse!..No me robe nada! ¬.¬

-Miran feo todos a Carl-

Carl:Talves me robe todos los dulces de las tiendas...pero segun ustedes que me robe?

Lenny: mi libro

-Carl hecha la carcajada-

Lenny: que? ¬.¬

Carl: yo?..robarme eso?!..ayy que aburrido!..ya LARGENSE!..Que estamos ocupados n.n

Corey:(ve un libro en la mesa a lado de la cama)..y eso?

Lenny: LO SABIA!..Carl..tu fuiste..ya devuelvelo!..y bien Corey..es ese mi libro?

Corey(leyendo): tu libro se llama "kamasutra para tontos"?

Lenny: No..y(voltea a ver a Kin y a Carl) Tontos ¬.¬

Carl: ya...LARGOOOOOO!

Lenny: bueno..no tenemos que andar viendolos haciendo eso..vamonos Corey

Corey(leyendo libro) esa pose ya la hisimos,tambien esta,esa no..oye Lens..que es Garganta Profunda? D8...esa no era el nombre de una pelicula? o.o

Carl:(mirando a Lenny) mira quien habla..el burro hablando de orejas...

Lenny: dejame ¬.¬U..(agarra a Corey) vamonos a otro lado...

Corey(quien se esta llevando el..ejem manual? o.o): bueno nwn..mira tiene dibujitos!..y un poster! 8D

Lenny(facepalm): callate que calladito te ves más bonito...

(se acercan a la puerta pero...)

Kin:Esperen...Yo les ayudare!(se para de la cama..y esta naked XD-Inserte barra de censurado..bueno si quieren xD-)

Lenny: mande..(lo ve)..PONTE UNA SABANA AL MENOS! D8

Kin(con la almohada) este...quiero ir con ustedes..sera divertido nwn

Corey:..bueno..solo si me regalas tu libro 8D

Kin: mmm bueno..como sea tenemos toda la colección C:

Lenny: bien...si ya dejaron de se depravados...bueno nos puedes seguir pero no vayas a desaprecer como Samy..okey?

Kin: CB Bueno..dejenme me cambio..(va a buscar a su ropa) esto ya lo use,esto tambien,esto se mancho,esto no esta fashion,esto es de Carl..(tira su tira ropa..y un calzon le cae a la cara este Lenny)

Lenny:(corriendo por toda al habitación) eeeeew..quitamelo,quitamelo!

Corey(le quita emh..la ropa interior): ya..espera..esta es una tanga de mujer ¬.¬..EWWW D8-Tira tanga-

Kin(vestido con su ropa de siempre) listo!..emh..amor,que diga Carl,no nos quieres acompañar?

Carl(recostado en la cama mientras comía una bolsa de dulces...robadas): No gracias,ya mero empieza mi programa..

Kin: que programa? o.o

Carl: queti..(Traducción: QUE TE IMPORTA!)

Kin: emh..esta bien :S..Vamonos chicos..

-Caminando por algun lado-

Lenny: y bien, de quien sospechamos ahora?

Corey: emh...Chuck Norris?(Lenny lo ve todo "¬.¬") no se :S

Kin: humm No quiero ser arpia pero..creo que fue Laney

Lenny: por?

Kin: hace rato la vi leyendo un libro debajo de una palmera..supongo que todavia ha de estar ahi,el libro era algo grande,por lo que vi

Corey(Feliz): entonces..VAMOS CON LANES

Kin: bueno..ahí me la saludan que yo no voy..(intenta irse pero Lenny lo detiene)

Lenny: noo ahora nos ayudas ¬.¬

Corey: de que tienes miedo,de que descubra que eres gay y te golpee? n.n (Ah...Digamos que Laney y Kin salían en el pasado...Sólo para ponerle algo de drama a la historia XD)

Kin: si o.o...y no soy gay sino bi-sexual

Corey: eeeeei el que es bisexual aqui soy yo ¬.¬

Kin: no,yo soy

Corey:no, que yo soy

Kin: no,que yo soy

Lenny: ashh y yo soy la reina de Escosia..YA SE PUEDEN CALLAR!?

Kin y Corey: bueno u.u

Lenny: ahora vamos donde esta Laney...

-Llegan con Laney quien esta leyendo un libro-

Laney:(leyendo su libro) aqui dice que para hacer la muñeca vudu de Trina debo tener su cabello(saca un pelo de Trina de quien sabe donde) LISTO!..(le tapan el sol) achis...Lenny,Corey y Kin..que rayos hacen aqui?

Lenny: Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas,Laney

Kin: si es que "Laney" es tu verdadero nombre ¬.¬

Laney:tu sabes exactamente como me llamo,Kin -.-...bueno que quieren preguntar?

Lenny: Que lees?

Laney: dice enfrente de tu cara "LIBRO PARA HACER VUDU" y aun preguntas?..no que eras un super genio?

Lenny: entonces..perdón crei que te habias robado un libro que perdi

Laney: bueno ya chao..largo ¬.¬(ve que Corey la ve con cara de acosador..) que pasa Core?

Corey:Laaaneeeey(babea)

Laney: si,ese es mi nombre,no lo gastes..que pasa?

Corey: Laneeeeeeeey (okey ya entro en trance)

Laney: que quieres de mi? ¬.¬

Corey(con sonrisa de pervertido): TODO

Laney: ..(se aleja 2 pasos de el)

Corey: QUIERES SER MI AMANTE,QUE DIGA NOVIA?!

Lenny: Ò.Ó..Ya vamonos!(se intenta llevar a Corey) Ya! fue un gusto saludarte sis , sigue con lo tuyo..

Corey(saleindo del trance) que pacho? o.o

Lenny:(muy enojado) estabas coqueteando con alguien mas..enfrente de mi

Corey: perdón..es que  
aun no superó lo de Lanes...ella me..este ..me zonzaco!..si eso ?

Kin: awww que romanticos son,ya quisiera que mi Carl se psuiera asi de celoso u3u

Laney: holaaaaa!..sigo aqui ¬.¬

Lenny: que quieres? ¬.¬

Laney: pues..(piensa: Kin se esta comportando raro,pero no se..debo saberlo) me gustaria ayudarlos en tu busqueda?

Lenny: pues...

Corey: SI! CLARO QUE SI!

Laney: esta bien n.n

Kin:(finjiendo felciidad) si..verdad?(Piensa: Noooooooo..me perdi mi telenovela D: ah y no quiero que Laney me descubra)

Lenny: okey..puedes ir con nostros pero no desaparezcas como Samy..oki?(se le acerca y le dice disimuladamente) y no te robas a mi hombre...mujerzuela.

Laney:(hace como si no hubiera escuchado a Lenny) y bien..ahora..que hacemos?

Corey:tengo una idea..

* * *

**NO ME MATEN**

**PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRA PAREJA GAY**

**ASI QUE**

**KIN Y CARL SON XDDDDDD**

**Y SIP**

**AQUI TENDRAN VARIAS PAREJAS QUE NO SON COMO LA SERIE POR EJEMPLO**

**KINXCARL**

**LARRYXCOREY**

**LANEYXKIN**

**ETCETERA XDDD**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**emmm ya saben que digo XD**

**AL FIC**

* * *

**Cap5:¿?**

Lenny: y bien...Cual es tu idea...Ya llevamos como media hora aquí esperandote ¬.¬

Corey: bueno pues…

Kin: también puede ser mi idea?

Corey: por supuesto 8)

Kin: siii!

Lenny: ejem..YA DINOS! D8

Corey: bueno pues…-piensa- ah! Ya se..porque..el pollo no pica..Porque...NO LE HECHE CHILE jajaja que gracioso soy

Lenny: ¬.¬ eso era todo?

Corey si..creo

Lenny: me dan ganas de golpearte pero no soy violento ¬.¬

Corey:u.u..no se ya me aburrí…

Laney:oigan..creo que ya se quien se pudo haber rateado el libro..

Kin: quien?

Laney: no es obvio*saca la muñeca vudu de Trina* ella

Corey: la muñeca?

Laney: no ¬.¬

Kin: emh..yo creo que fue Barbie..Aunque esa wey es de plastico

Corey: si, verdad? Aunque esta muy bonita y tengo toda la cole…emh..ella fue 8DU

Laney: Ahh QUE FUE TRINA CON UN DEMONIO!

Kin: apoco el diablo se lo robo? O:

Corey: si,fue Trina! ^^

Laney: al fin hasta que me entendieron retardados!

Lenny: o que gran idea Corey(lo abraza) No estas tan pendejo

Laney: este..pero fue mi idea ToT

Lenny (Ignorándola) vamos con Trina!

Llegan con Trina..pero

Lenny,Laney,Corey y Kin (atacándose de la risa) ajaajaja QUE RIDICULA XD

Trina: a ver..de que rayos de ríen?!

Lenny: de..tu..TU PELUCA DE SAIYAYIN XDDD

Trina*con dicha peluca* idiotas ¬.¬,...te dije que se veía mal (Le dice a su otra amiga además de Mina,su amiga saca una revista)

Lenny:a ver que lees!..*le quita revista* Tu..eres la ultima persona de la que sospecharía, amiga ...desconocida de ...Trina

Amiga2: a poco a ti también te gusta la banda de "Los chicos lindos sin talento que solo menean el trasero"? x)

Lenny: o.o…*ve revista y se espanta* eeew superficialidad..*la avienta muy lejos*

Amiga2: Nooo mis chicos lindos que menean el trasero..ah maldito Luis!

Lenny: QUE ME LLAMO LENNY!..(a Candy) tu te lo robaste

Trina (Con una peluca de Wanda de Los Padrinos Mágicos) achis porque? ¬.¬

Laney: porque eres Trina por eso

Trina:que desconfiados son..que les hice yo?

Laney-saca mega listota- con que empezamos? ¬.¬

Trina: a veer..a veer..que según tu me robe? =S

Lenny: Mi libro Ò.Ó!

Trina(se empieza a reir) ya jamase m robaria eso ¬.¬

Kin: pss a mi no me convence..hay que ver si su otra amiga trae el libro debajo de su ropa BD

Trina y amiga2: LARGOOOOOOOOO!

-Ya afuera..o lejos de Trina-

Lenny: quien rayos tiene mi libroooo?

Kin: no se pero yo ya me deprimí y aburrí ToT

Corey: y si vamos al baile polinesio?

Kin: ayy que cool..que es eso? O:

Corey: bueno pues..

Lenny: BASTA!..Ya nos distrajimos del tema..a ver quien mas tiene mi libro...Laney

Laney: ayy si tu ahora si existo según tu ¬.¬…convenenciero

Lenny: argh..necesito ayuda,eso es todo..quiero leer mi libro solamente

Laney: ay no se..Samy?

Lenny: ella desapareció misteriosamente..quizás lo tenga ella y nos engaño..ay que buscarla y destrozarla viva..y de pasada conseguir mi libro de vuelta n.n

Laney: muy bien..supongo que ah de estar en el puesto ese de bebidas..

(ya en el mismo lugar del 1er capitulo )

Kin: no hay nada..solo frutas.

Corey(comiéndose un plátano) ya tenia hambre

Kin:no comas así Corey…hace que me acuerde de Carl

Todos: O.O EEEH?

Kin: que?..Porque me miran asi?..le gustaba el plátano porque tiene potasio

Todos: ahhh

Laney: que es esto?..*agarra como un tipo iPod..emh es marca registrada XD!..Emh agarra un artefacto

Corey: (abrazando a alguien) BOMBA SI MUERO DIGANLE A LENNY QUE LO AMO!

Lenny: emh..me estas abrazando o.o

Corey: eh..Entonces ya lo sabes c:

Laney: arh…que exagerados son..ah de ser de Samy su celular que se yo..(lo prende y sale un resplandor)

Kin(abraza a Corey quien abraza a Lenny)ahhh no sigan la luz! D8

Lenny: ¬.¬ emh..me dejan de manosear..y de quien es esa mano que esta..atras

Kin: lo siento :S(se separa) emh..te confundí

-Del artefacto sale un holograma de Samy-

Kin: cuidado..VA A EXPLOTAR!

Laney: es Samy

Kin: y? ¬.¬

Samy(la del holograma) si abriste esto,para empezar violaste mi espacio personal FELICIDADES! y segundo no estoy en estoy en esta dimensión..o bueno me fui a otra ciudad..asi que si quieres encontrarme pues..ESPERATE A QUE REGRESE XD…haha no te creas!..te regalare mi Samy detector..el cual se encuentra en un platano..asi que..ADIOS!(se apaga el holograma)

Lenny: plátano? ..

(Todos voltean a ver a Corey)

Corey: que insinúan? O.o(le vibra el estomago)

Kin: ayy Corey va a ser madre esta embarazado o:

Lenny: no idiota no esta embrazado ¬.¬ se comió el Samy-Detector..(a Corey) si sientes la presencia de la loca pelirroja di frio o caliente..okey?

Corey: okay..Frío..(Lenny se le acerca) Caliente..(se acerca mas) CALIENTE ARDIENDO

Lenny: Dónde esta?! O.O

Corey: donde esta quien..es que me estas tocando lapancita n.n

Lenny (facepalm) okay no me acercare más

Corey: ToT pe-pero..ya no te parezco sexeh? D:

Kin: awww Corey..claro que lo eres(lo abraza y Lenny lo mira feo)..digo..eres lindo

Laney: eeiii..ya acabaron de ser mongoles o que? ¬.¬

Kin: tengo mas ,pero continua…

Laney: DONDE ESTA SAMY?!

Corey: oye..(Cambia de voz tranquila a su voz machota) A MI NADIE ME GRITA!

Laney: :S..eh..pues a donde vamos…

Corey: siganme! 8) Vamos come on vamos todos a la flora en un sola manio..(todos lo ven raro) solo síganme :S

(caminan y caminan..hasta llegar a la carretera?)

Lenny: achis..porque estamos aquí?...

Corey: no se,eso me dijo mi intuición femenina ¬.¬..

Kin: emh..mira un letrero que dice.."Bienvenidos a Monterrey"

* * *

**peace out hommies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TODO ESTO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

**SOF-CHAN Y LOS CREADORES DE GROJBAND :D**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Quiero un camión**

Lenny:Samy esta en Monterrey?

Laney: pues..apoco llegamos tan rápido a México?..

Kin: faltan como 100 km para llegar..ahh y ya tengo un ecosistema de champiñones en mis pies por tanto caminar T.T

Corey: tenemos que pedir aventón a alguien…

Kin: bueno...(Avienta a Corey) ya avente a alguien xD

Corey: (en el piso) Que mal chiste ¬.¬..haha mira como me rio..

Lenny: Bueno ,pues a pedir aventón ,si no hay de otra..

Pasan 5 horas y nada XD

Corey(aun en el suelo) ya me aburrí del aburrimiento…

Lenny: bien Lanes, debes servirnos de algo..ve y seduce a un trailero ¬.¬

Laney: QUE?!..Que me viste cara de zuripanta!

Lenny: si…solo hazlo ¬.¬

Laney:..sigh..(se para sexy, pero un trailer pasa y la ignora) eres un (beeep…del ejem trailer XD)

Trailero(desde lejos) la tuya pendejo!

Laney: NO SOY HOMBRE! D8

Lenny: en serio eres mujer? O.o…bueno…no sirves

Laney: me caes gordo ¬.¬

Kin: YO! YO PIDO AVENTON!..Es que Laney no sabe como trabajan los profesionales

*Kin saca la pierna de mujer xD..uh?..como sea imagínenselo..y se para un camión*

Corey(se levanta) a la ver..funciono?! ò.o

Kin: mi intuición femenina es mejor que al tuya, Corey.

Trilero(quien esta gordo Xd) Oigan..no quieren aventón?,aunque son muchos, bueno ustedes 3 se pueden ir atrás, y el guapo que me mostró la pierna se puede ir adelante n.n

(ya en el camión)

Kin: no es que me este asustando pero..que rayos hace ese borrego entre nosotros?

Trialero: oh esta preciosidad?..es mi esposa? *-*

Kin: o.o…e-esposa?

Trailero: es la mas preciosa borrega de todo el rebaño y se llama rosita

Kin(ve a la borrega que es de color rosa) vaya, como que el nombre no tiene nada que ver ¬.¬

Trailero: estoy viajando por todo el mundo con ella, fue decisión de ella C8

Kin: pero tu, siendo un ser tan elocuente, inteligente y audaz, como pudiste elegir a un animal de pareja?

Trailero: no te preocupes viejo, no eres el único que me lo ha dicho

Kin: perdón, pero..SE LO ESTABA DICIENDO A LA ROSITA! D8(abraza borrega) que bonita!

Trailero: ¬.¬U

(Mientras que los demás, están en la parte de atrás del camión con las gallinas)

Corey(cantando) En la macro pica el pollo, en la alameda pica el pollo, en el río pica el pollo ,en mi casa pica el pollo, en la parada pica el pollo, en la ducha…

Laney:Corey,te amo (Lenny la mira feo)pero Porfavor cállate!(le tira un ladrillo) has estado cantando ese mugrero de canción desde que nos metimos a este camión lleno de pollos!

Corey(quien trae el chingadazo del ladrillazo) perdón, estaba aburrido...Oh Mira una piedra preciosa!(abraza al ladrillo o.o)

Lenny: eso es un ladrillo

Corey: pero..a mi me gusto 8)(lo abraza) te llamare PANFILO FILOMENO!

Laney Agarra otro ladrillo pero Lenny se lo quita

-Ya después de 2 horas de platicas sobre borreguitos y canciones estupidas XD-

Trailero: ya llegamos..

Kin: p-pero..(ve que llegaron a un puesto de pollo Kentucky) esto es una tienda o que?

Trailero: esto es el porque tenia pollas, que diga pollos atrás xD..hey Sanders! Aquí estan tus pollos

(sale el mismísimo coronel Sanders..es el tipo que sale en la cajita del pollo ¬.¬U)

Sanders: al fin..( ve a Laney,Corey y Lenny aun en la camioneta) Vaya me trajiste el ingrediente de mi receta secreta, que chido eres x)

Trailero: bueno ya me largo..adiós chicos, Kin tienes muy lindas piernas *u*

Todos:...

Kin: ADIOS ROSITAAAA D': Te voy a extrañar...

Lenny: y ahora que hacemos?(ve en la ventana que dice "Buscamos empleados") tengo una idea…

* * *

**ESCENA EXTRA...**

Hoy presentamos.._"Almorazando con Corety"_(y si, ADORO la serie de Alejo y Valentina XD)

Laney:(colgando el teléfono): Oye Kin, Corey nos invito a comer a su casa, quieres ir?

Kin: sale..ah? apoco Corey tiene casa?

-ya llegan a casa de Corey-

-suena musiquita XD-

Kin(cantando..dah todos están cantando ya ¬.¬) : Los domingos en la casa de Corey,vamos a comer comida

Samy: y después a tomar un café 8D

Carrie(con guitarra) hizo domingo en familia con Kin y Laney, el humor sobre la mesa, la familia es un típico clan, comparte la risa, la bronca y el pan…

Kin: la familia es la copia más fiel ,se parece a la tuya a la mía de el

Carrie: la familia es un pequeño país si este bien unida puede ser feliz

Laney: La familia te invita te invita a pasar, en la buenas y en las malas siempre te va a hacer un lugar.

-Mucha música….Corey no sale XD, la música para-

Samy: dice que no quiere salir porque dice que lo van a cargar

Kin: es eso cierto?

Corey(dentro de emh..el telón?) :No,no yo no salgo DX ,me vana cargar por el cabello

Lenny: que pasa idiota? ¬.¬ dale, sal no te vamos a decir nada

Corey: lo juran?

Todos: si

Kin: no : )

Corey: oh bien, entonces pongan la música XD..dale que salgo

(Suena musiquita de nuevo)

Samy: sal! 8D(Lo empuja, y sale con el cabello de siempre ¬.¬..pero aun así los demás se asombran xD..ya les mencione que este fic no tiene sentido? 8D,esperen, se me ocurrió algo mejor Con dos chonguitos, colitas, trenzas o como se diga en tu país)

(Sale Corey y todos se quedan con cara de WTF XD)

Corey: que?

Samy: XD

Corey: dijeron que no se burlarían de mi?

Kin: yo no prometí nada xD, fueron ellos…

Laney: tienes el cabello como muñequita XD

Kin: quien te peino?

Corey: Samy(apunta a ella)

Kin: y..lloraste?

Corey: No ,no llore ¬.¬

Lenny: pareces muñequita

Laney: oye Carrieeee, Corey se peino como muñequita XD

Corey: Andale si ya me lo dijeron porque no me lo dicen de nuevo?

Carrie: pareces muñequita

Corey: era un sarcasmo ¬.¬

Chris: oigan, ya párenle con sus idioteces, cobro 500 pesos la hora…emh..digo, continúen con sus mongolidades

Lenny: el narcisista tiene razón, váyanse a la china..no ya me voy a comer ¬.¬

Samy:y yo no se que hago aquí..me regreso a donde estaba…(esta por irse…)

*se apaga la luz*

Kin: AHHHHHHH El coco vendrá y nos va a violar ToT nooo soy demasiado joven para que me violen

Laney: y yo que?

Kin: que de que?

Laney: nada ¬.¬

Corey: ahhhhh*se supone que corre en círculos y luego se escucha que se cae por las escaleras* Ahhhh mis hijos xOx

Lenny: oigan…ya me enoje

Todos: que?

Lenny: QUEIN RAYOS ME TOCO POR DETRÁS! D8

Kin*silbando*..digo..EL COCO VIENE POR NOSOTROS NOOOOOO(Corre y se cae por als escaleras junto con Corey)

Corey: Ahhh el coco me esta violando

Kin: soy yo wey ¬.¬

Corey: ah bueno…Kin,tu eres el coco?! Ò.Ó

Kin: te cae?...NOOOOO,entonces te violare

Core: NOOOOOOO! D:

Laney( a Lenny) : me caes gordo pero..quieres ir a comer n.n?

Lenny: esta bien..(se van y suena a que cierran la puerta)

Fin del capitulo…bueno del extra que ni fue capitulo

* * *

**peace out hommies! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**YA NO DIRE NADA**

**YA SABEN QUE ES LO QUE EXRIBO XD**

* * *

Capitulo7:es mi primer día

-Lenny ve un letrero de "Se solicitan empelados"-

Lenny: oigan chicos,tengo una idea...chicos?

(los demas no le hacian caso)

Kin(picandole la espalda con un palo a Sanders): eyyy eyyy!

Sanders: que quieres?

Kin: hola Santa :B

Sander:(se voltea)

Laney:(facepalm)

Lenny: ..bueno Corey tu me estas escuchando?

Corey(abrazando a su ladrillo) PANFILOOOOO SEREMOS BEFITAS FOREVER!

Lenny: todos son unos tarados..como sea...(va con Sanders) disculpe...

Sanders(harto) POR ULTIMA VEZ MOCOSO QUE NO SOY SANTA!

Lenny: no..de hecho,venimos todos a...

(1 hora despues,en una sala de espera,a una puerta que tiene un letrero de "entrevistas" )

Todos: Gracias Lenny ¬.¬

Lenny: eso les pasa cuando no me queiren escuchar :I

Corey: no importa,tendremos trabajo y dinero mientras nos quedemos aqui..ademas con panfilo conmigo nada podra salir mal *u*

Lenny: esto es solo temporal,hasta que encontremos a Samy

Laney: y si no nos contratan

Lenny: tienen que contratarnos,O al menos a mi si ¬u¬

(todos miran a Lenny con odio)

Secretaria Gorda: EL QUE SIGUEEEEEEEE D8

(A al hora de las entrevistas)

-Corey-

Entrevistador: bien, y porque quiere el empleo

Corey: emh..que dices filomeno?( a su ladrillo) Filomeno dice que porque ese maldito Troll de nombre Lenny nos obligo

Entrevistador: Ah..bueno..Tiene experiencia en restaurantes de comida rapida?

Corey: en realidad no C:

Entrevistador: emh...orale,siguiente pregunta Que tan bueno es en la administracion?

Corey: administra..que? o.o

Entrevistador: mmm siguiente pregunta...Como supo de nosotros?

Corey: por culpa de Lenny :I

Entrevitador: esta bien..ultima pregunta Que se ve haciendo dentro de 5 o 10 años?

Corey: siendo befito de filomeno(abraza ladrillo)..ah que dices filomeno? ah si dice filomeno que tiene contactos..asi que si no me contratan filomeno llamara a sus amigos a hacerles una visita ÒwÓ

Entrevistador: bueno o_o..estas dentro

-Kin-

Entrevistador: y bien porque quiere el empleo?

Kin: pues...no se : )...bueno quiero dinero para..ehhh...para mi Carl eso es

Entrevistador: oh bien..siguiente pregunta...Tiene experiencia en restaurantes de comida rapida?

Kin: la verdad no n_n pero aprendo rapido(guiña el ojo de manera sensual xD)

Entrevistador:(siente escalofrios) uyyy..siguiente pregunta Como supo de nosotros?

Kin: GRACIAS A SANTA CLOUS

Entrevistador:el no es sant..como sea ultima pregunta Que se ve haciendo dentro de 5 o 10 años?

Kin: awww..que pregunta tan facil..pues no es obvio? haciendo el amor con mi Carl

Entrevistador: no se que es un Carl,pero estas dentro

Kin: Siiiii!..dentro de que? o_o

-Laney-

Entrevistador: y bien para que quiere el empleo?

Laney: me obligaron ¬.¬

Entrevistador: Tiene experiencia en restaurantes de comida rapida?

Laney: no...acaso me ves con acne? nooo?..entonces no tengo NADA de experiencia

Entrevistador: :S Como supo de nosotros?

Laney: mire,me estan obligando a tomar este empleo...asi que ya acepteme!

Entrevistador(ignorandola): Que se ve haciendo dentro de 5 o 10 años?

Laney: te veo a ti en un cementerio porque no me dejas de fregar!

Entrevistador: bueno..ya te contratamos,ya estas feliz? ¬.¬

Laney: no ¬.¬

Y..la entrevista Lenny..nos pasaremos esa parte porque...

Lenny:(saleindo del cuarto) me aceptaron ^^

Entrevistador(adentro hecho bolita) MAMIIIIIII :'C

-Al dia siguiente todos estan en el restaurante haciendo filita-

Dueño( y no,no es Sanders): muy bien atarantados yo soy su jefe el que administra las cajas al final del dia y ustedes son mis esclavos..ENTIENDIERON?!

Todos(Lenny,Corey,Laney y Kin..ah espera esta tambien una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes): si señor...

Dueño: bien,ahora presentence...

Lenny: pero traemos gafetes...

Dueño: DIJE QUE SE PRESENTARAN!..Tu empiezas el gremlin que me contesto,digan su nombre y deseo en la vida

Lenny: okey..me llamo Lenny y deseo encontrar mi libro ¬.¬

Dueño(bosetza): eres un wey aburrido ,muy bien el pendejo que trae ese ladrillo

Corey: me llamo Corey y mi deseo en la vida es ser befito de Panfilo durante toda la vida..ah! y estar con Lenny por siempre tambien y ah! conocer al fantasma de Micheal Jackson y ah! salir en la tele..y...

-Asi sigue como 5 horas...-

Dueño:(despertando porque se quedo dormido) ya terminaste? (ve que Corey no acaba) YA PARALE WEY!

Corey: T_T uaaa(se larga al baño a llorar)

Dueño y los otros: o_oU

Lenny: creame..no saldra de ahi durante minimo...3 horas (:

Dueño: bien..ahora tu..(a la chica extraña)

Chica Extraña: Hola,me llamo Marta y soy un personaje de relleno y mi deseo en la vida es...

Dueño: bien el que sigue...

Marta: oiga! todavia no termino!

Lenny: eres un personaje de relleno...se supone que no hablas o_O

Dueño: bien la cosa rara que parece mujer hable...

Kin: yo? :'D

Dueño: No..la que parece bato(apunta a Laney)

Laney: QUE NO SOY HOMBRE! ¬.¬ Que no me ve..tengo senos...

Fueñi: o eres transexual..bueno al menos que te quites la ropa..(Laney le da una cachetada) auch...sigue usted..

Laney: Me llamo Laney...y mi deseo en la vida es no estar aqui Ò.Ó

Dueño(la ignora): ahora si el tipo que parece drogo...(Kin no responde) Eyyy te hablooooo!

Kin: oh en serio?...y quienes son esos esos duedecillos azules?

Marta: estas drogado? o_o

Kin: no...(apunta a la mesa y efectivamente están ahí sentados los pitufos comiendo pollo) ellos

Dueños: son clientes y ya presentate! Ò.Ó

Kin: me llamo Lin y me deseo en la vida es que haya 9 continentes y vivir con mi Carlin lo que me resta de vida

Laney.(pensando): este Lin oculta algo..pero no se que es..quizas si ande drogado

Dueños: bien ya...A TRABAJAR ZANGANOS!

Lenny: ni siquiera nos a asignado puestos...

Dueños: es cierto naco..dejame pensar...

-Reto despues..Trabajo de Laney-

Dueño: ya sal de ahi! y sal afuera macaco!

Laney: NO! me veo ridicula..Y ME LLAMO LANEY Y SOY MUJER ¬.¬

Dueño: SAL O TE DESPIDO!

Laney: siii!

Dueño: digo TE QUEDARAS TRABAJANDO EN ALGO PERO SI NO SALES

Laney: bueno...ya...(sale y esta metida en una botarga de pollo) ME VEO RIDICULA

Dueño: no digas eso,eres nuestra mascota el pollo Pichi..asi que...A LA BANQUETA Y REPARTE ESTOS PANFLETOS(se los da y se va)

Laney: dios..sera una larga tarde...

(llega una señora y un niño)

Laney: quieres un panfleto? : )

Niño: uaaaah(empieza a llorar y se esconde detras de la madre)

Laney: perdon niño : (

Madre: ah nooo le tiene que perder miedo a las botargas(acerca al niño) anda abraza a la gallina

Niño(hace pucheros) nooo...(patea al pollo)

Laney: AHHHH MUGRE NIÑOOOOO!

Madre: Calalte se supone que las gallinas no hablan(entran al restaurante)

Laney: ¬.¬...

-De repente llegan unos tipos en un coche-

Tipo: oye!..te perdiste?

Laney: mande? como que perderme

Tipo: siii te perdiste acaso mientras iba de camino a la convencion de pendejos! xD(se van)

Laney: AHHHHH ODIO ESTE EMPLEOOOOO!

-Kin y la chica nueva...que diga Marta-

Dueño: muy bien esclavos ,ustedes haran equipo..tu drogo seras el mesero y tu chica de relleno estaras a cargo de la registradora...asi que..TRABAJEN!(se va)

Kim: que aburrido...(mira a la ventana) extraño a mi Carli...todo me recuerda a el..mira hay una nube con forma de su cabeza...y mira! una nube en forma de nube...

Marta(bosteza) no se que es un Carli perooo...eres aburrido ¬.¬

Kin: callate eres solo relleno...y no terminaste de decir lo que deseas...

Marta: bueno trabajo aqui porque,mi familia es pobre(suena musiquita de violin triste) y mi padre...le pego dura la crisis y...

Kin: me aburres..mejor voy a entregar la comida a la mesa de alla(se va)

-va a la mesa-

Kin: ya aqui tenga su cajita infeliz o lo que sea que hayan pedido

Señora: oiga! no le va a cantar algo a mi hijo hoy es su cumpleaños!

Kin: aqui no hacemos eso...

Señora: SOLO HAGALO!..Mire le pagare 9 pesos si lo hace

Kin: sale!(seca su teclado de..no pregunten que no se e_e) Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Niño: me llamo Rafael

Kin: no me gusta tu nombre :I..pero igual te cantare...(empieza a cantar) HASTA QUE EL DINERO NOS SEPAREEEE

-Mientras que Lenny-

Lenny: y bien? yo que hare?

Dueño: haras el trabajo mas importante...LAVARAS LOS BAÑOS!

Lenny: QUE!?,YO NO VINE AQUI PARA TRABAJAR EN ESO!

Dueño: me vale..(le da cosas para limpiar) te veo al rato...

Lenny: me lleva...

(Despues de limpiar..le falta un beño..no lo puede abrir)

Lenny:(ve piernas) quien esta?..si sere..ahh eres tu Corey?

Corey(dentro del baño): eres tu Lens?..digo..NO NO ESTOY AQUI...Digo no hay nadie :I

Lenny:(sigh): de nuevo estas hablando con tu amigito con las manos? u_u

Corey: Como ra...!?...digo NO :I

Lenny:ya salte..creo que llevas 3 horas ahi metido,ademas tengo que limpiar

Corey: NO!..NO VOY A SALIR DE AHÍ DX

* * *

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:CLUE...Digo..quien es el culpable?**

Corey: No pienso salir de ahi!

Lenny:no sabes español?..es "No voy a salir de AQUI!"

Corey: el punto es que no voy a salir!

Lenny: tienes que salir algun dia!

Corey: achis...si Saddam Hussein vivio en un hoyo mucho tiempo,yo que estoy en un lugar mas decente..porque no?

Mientras que Laney...esta colgada de un hastabandera,vestida de pollo...

Laney si bajo de aqui,juro matar al imbecil que me dio este empleo..mejor aun ME VOY A DESQUITAR CON LENS! TE ODIOOOOO!

(pasan unos niñitos de entre 10 y 12 años)

Laney: NIÑOS! BAJENMEEEEEE!...(piensa: tengo ganas de ir al baño :S)

Niño: que fue eso?(ve a Laney) AY NO ES LA PAJARA PEGGY!

Niño2: NOOO LA CARABINA DE AMBROSIOOOOO...(empiezan a aventarle piedras a Laney)

Laney: AHHHH ESTUPIDOS NIÑOOOS!(le avientan un ladrillo y hacen que se caiga del hastabandera) AHHHH

-mientras que Kin...sigue cantando-

Kin: Quiero que me quieraaaaaas!

Rafael: mami...has que se calle ;_;

Señora: le dare otros 9 dolares y se calla ¬_¬ canta espantozo!(le da dinero)

Kin: bah! todos se creen criticos! Ò_Ó

-va con Marta-

Marta: bueno..al menos te dieron propina n_n

Kin: al diablo el dinero!..no soy feliz!

Marta: porque?

Kin: extraño a Carli

Marta: quien es?..tu perro?

Kin: no,el es...(llega Laney)

Laney: DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO?! Ò_Ó

Marta: al fondo a la derecha...

Laney: gra..(ve a Kin riendose) de que te estas riendo?

Kin: de nada..AVELARDO!(se tira al suelo a reir y todos se le quedan viendo raro)

Laney: te daria un golpe pero...ahhh!(se va corriendo)

-Laney entra al baño de mujeres-

Chica: AYYYYY UN POLLO PERVERTIDO!(lo empuja a fuera) eres gallo y te vas al baño e hombres!

Laney: OH POR FAVOR SOY MUJER!

Chica: te cae? o_o..no eres un pollo transexual o algo?

Laney: ahhhh!(entra al baño de chicos...solo esta Lenny intentando sacar a Corey)

Lenny: (ve a Laney) LO SABIA! ERES UN TRANSEXUAL

Laney: QUE NO! ES QUE NO ME DEJAN ENTRAR AL DE CHICAS POR EL TRAJE!

Lenny: ah bueno...no hagas en ningun baño proque...acabo de limpiar..eh?

Laney: ENTONCES?!

Lenny: esperemos a que salga Corey e_e

Laney: Corey esta ahi?..tienes diarrea Corey?

Corey:NO!..PERO NO QUIERO SALIR!

Laney: sal de ahi! QUIERO ENTRAR!

-Mientras que Kin-

Kin:(sigue riendo) uh oh...QUIERO IR AL BAÑOOOOO!

-corre hacia el baño y ve a todos ahi-

Kin: que pasa?..hay fiesta en el baño y no me invitaron?..ayyy que mala onda son ):

Laney: no...es Corey que no quiere salir

Kin(se contiene las ganas de reirse al ver a Laney) pftt...porque no quieres salir? D:

Corey: FUERAAAAAAA!

Lenny: a lo mejor esta haciendo cochinadas e_e

Corey: No..es que..les dire la verdad,era el año de 1994 y...

Todos: y?

Corey: Y!

Todos: Y QUE?!

Corey: Panfilo todavia no termina xD

Lenny: ME LLEVA EL CHANFLE!(destruye la puerta con una patada y saca a Corey) y tu mugre amiguito...(le quita a Panfilo y lo avienta)

Corey: NO TORITOOOOOOO!..Digo PANFILOOOOO!

Kin y Laney: AL FIN!(intentan entrar al baño pero se atoran con la puerta)

Lenny: Corey!( va y lo persigue)

llega donde esta Corey...y lo ve traumado

Lenny: oye...(lo ve) que te pasa?

Corey: la chica nueva...esta muerta o_o

(ven a Marta tirada en el suelo...llena de sangre,por un golpe en la cabeza)

Lenny: este...(Grito de mujer)

(llegan corriendo Kin y Laney)

Kin: de quien fue el grito afeminado? ..oh la chica nueva esta muerta o_o

Laney: muerta?...no creo..(le toma el pulso pero sin querer le arranca la mano) este..yo lo pego o_o

Lenny: tenemos un misterio aqui?

Kin: tenemos?..psss yo no la mate...

Lenny: okey...no empezemos a acusar gente pero..LANEY FUE

Laney: YO?! PERO YO SI ESTABA EN EL BAÑO!

Lenny: y?...yo digo lo que se me da la gana e_e

Laney: te odio ¬_¬

Lenny: me too

Kin: pero...(ve al cadaver)...hay mucha sangre...yo se quien la mato!

Todos: quien fue?

Kin:un...ASESINO

Lenny: ANDALE! QUE INTELIGENTE EREES! MERECES EL PREMIO NOVEL!..ESTAMOS VIENDO AL NUEVO ALBERT EINSTEIN!

Kin: te cae?

Lenny: fue un sarcasmo ¬.¬

Kin: eres cruel u_u...sirve de prueba ver a Panfilo enfrente del cuerpo de la chica de relleno?

Corey: NO! PANFILO NO FUE! Ò_Ó..*abraza a Panfilo* el dice que sabe quien fue

Lenny: quien?

Corey: un asesino : )

Lenny: ...como sea...

-Llega el dueño-

Dueño: a ver inutiles que tanto pasa aqui?!

Laney: FUE EL...SIGAMOSLO!

Dueño: yo?..que?!( ve a todos con antorchas) ahhhhh(corre)

despues de una persecuccion...el dueño esta amarrado

Dueño: a ver tarados..segun ustedes que hise?

Lenny: mataste a Marta :I

Dueño: yo no!...estuve todo el rato viendo mi telenovela ¬.¬

Lenny: demuestralo!

Dueño: vean las cintas de vigilancia

(En las cintas de vigilancia se aprecia..como filomeno es tirado..y cae en la nuca de Marta)

-Todos voltean a ver a Corey quien abraza al ladrillo-

Corey: NOOOOO! T_T EL ES INOCENTE!

Dueño: sigh..ahi va mi nuevo vice presidente u.u

Laney: Core...ese panfilo te esta haciendo daño

Corey: NOOOO ES VERDAD! D:..Dice que lo dejes o te matara Ò.Ó

Laney:VEZ?!

Corey: no...es mi mejor amigo

Lenny: Corey...decide..es el..o soy yo (se voltea crusado de brazos)

Corey: emh...A LA CHINGADA CON ESTA PIEDRA!(avienta a panfilo por al vetana y le cae encima a una niña)

Dueño: me pueden soltar?

Ya despues de desamarrar al dueño,este hace un aviso importante

Dueño: bien...voy a elegir al nuevo gerente..son ordenes de sanders u_u..quien me despidio esta mañana por acostarme con su vieja..como sea...todos seran asendidos

Todos: siii!

Dueño: el nuevo gerente..bueno ya no esta filomeno que era el mas trabajador de todos..asi que Corey,eres el nuevo gerente!

Corey: siiii!...A TRABAJAR PERRAS XD!...(todos lo miran feo) okey no T.T

Dueño: bien Laney...te asendere de botarga a...

Laney: a que? : D

Dueño: a cajera(le da gorrito ridiculo) ten tu uniforme

Laney: (con sacasmo)ahhh que emocionada estoy e.e

Dueño: bien...Corey,debes elegir a un asistente..estas entre el feo y el maricon : )

Corey: bueno..eligo al maricon n_n

Kin: siiii! soy yo! : )

Corey: pense que el maricon era Lenny..bueno ya ves Kin seras mi VICEPRESIDENTE!

Kin: siiii lo que siempre quise ser ToT..okey no,siempre quise ser Shakira pero ya que : )

Laney: Sha-Shakira? o_O

Kin: emh...(nervioso) sabes que te queda bien el traje de pollito? ^o^

Laney: hace rato te estabas burlando

Kin: y?..la gente no puede cambiar?...linda(piensa: ewww me lavare la boca con jabon 5438597394 veces!)

Laney(toda roja): ehehe...bueno seguías tu no Lens?

Lenny: si!..donde quedo yo? e_e

Dueño: bueno..tu..seras el TAPETE DE COREY!

Lenny: que?!..su esclavo!? Ò_Ó

Corey: siii los papeles se han invertido BD(lo miran feo) no te preocupes Lenny yo te tartare bien

Lenny: mas te vale e.e

* * *

**peace out hommies!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo.9 Kin

Corey: wiii soy el dueño del Mc Donalds

Laney: es Kentukys ¬.¬

Corey: como sea..yo soy el dueño y hare lo que quiera!..ya puedo imaginarlo

(Imaginación de Corey: se ve a Corey montando sobre Godzila destruyendo toda la ciudad)

Laney:(quien vio el globito) no se que tiene que ver eso...pero estoy seguirisima de que todo saldra mal

Lenny: claro que saldra mal!..YO SOY SU ESCLAVO ESO ES LO QUE ESTA MAL!

Laney: no me referia a ti..aunque pensandolo bien,corrigo: todo va a estar bien hasta que Corey haga algo estupido n.n

-Mientras que en la oficina de Corey-

Corey:(dando vueltas en su silla): wiii que divertido..bien,señor vicepresidente que debo hacer primero?

Kin:(ve cortinas) ashh primero cambiar estas cortinas y de pasada toda esta oficina..esta re out!..ademas de cambiar de lugar los muebles de lugar como cuando vas a los hoteles n.n

Corey: buena idea..dejemos que Lenny lo haga y..tengo un pla loco que talves funcione ¿Que tal si nos tomamos el dia libre,hoy?

Kin: oh que buena idea! y dejemos que el re-decore todo

Lenny:(quien le esta sobando los pies a Corey) los estoy escuchando ¬.¬ y ni de coña voy a hacer eso

Kin: obvio que no..ya que no tienes sentido de la moda como yo!..pero vas a seguir mis instrucciones(le da un papel con todo) solo sigue esto AL PIE DE LA LETRA OISTEEE!?

-Corey y Kin salen de la oficina dejando a cenicienta..ay! que diga a Lenny solo-

Lenny:(suspira) ya que...a ver que dice,no ha de ser tan dificil..(lee) PIEL DE PANDA?!..Nembre esta loco!..yo me voy al parque a buscar mi libro

Kin esta por salir del Kentukys hasta que llega Laney y le dice

Laney: Kiiiin!..a donde vas? no se supone que tu y Corey estan trabajando?

Kin: este,es domingo..nos tomamos el dia libre

Laney: oh..de veras?..hasta que hiso algo inteligente ese niño..a donde vas?

Kin:(piensa: no digas que a un cyber..nooo) al parque

Laney: puedo ir contigo?..hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

Kin: (piensa: que rayos! hubiera dicho que al cyber ¬.¬) b-bueno..esta bien

-Mientras tanto esta Corey todo feliz de la vida en un parque..no sabe que hacer...hasta que..

Corey: oh siii! un carritooo!(se sube a esas maquinas en forma de autos o naves y te dan puche si les hechas una moneda)

-2 horas despues..sigue en el carrito..y hay una fila llena de niños XD-

Niño: s-señor..ya estuvo ahi mucho tiempo,es nuestro turno

Corey: NOOO ES MI PRECIOSOOOO!(sigue en el carrito)

Niño: ._. bueno..(sigue esperando)

-Mientras que Lenny,esta diambulando por el parque...-

Lenny: que aburrido, no librerias aqui cerca..ni siquiera un ciber..no se que voy a hacer...(se va a sentar a una banca pero llega alguien y lo asusta) AHHH!..Eres tu Kin

Kin: deberias estar trabajando en la remodelacion :I

Lenny: este..en eso estoy..que no ves? 8D...ESTOY CAZANDO PANDAS! n.n

Kin: oh esta bieen..pero bueno,en realidad necesito tu ayuda

Lenny: mi ayuda?...bue...

Kin(interrumpiendolo y se le lenza sobre el agarrandole la camisa): ES LANEY NO LA SOPORTO! TENGO QUE SACARMELA DE ENCIMA

Lenny: y yo necesito sacarte de encima ¬.¬...que?..tienes miedo de que descubra que eres raro y te odie?

Kin: no,solo de que soy gay y me odie n.n...AYUDAME! NECESITO DECIRLE QUE NO LA QUIERO PERO SIN QUE SOSPECHE

Lenny: esta bien..y a todo esto..donde esta Laney?

Kin: fue al baño y trataba yo de escapar,pero por suerte te encontre..ahora AYUDAME!

-Escena siguiente,esta Kin esperando a Laney en la banca-

Lenny(detras de los arbustos) bien yo te voy a decir lo que le tienes que decir a ella..me oiste?

Kin: si..pero que tal si ella te escucha? D:

Lenny: es mi plan...por favor Kin quien es el genio aqui?

Kin: oh weno...ya que

Laney(llegando) Que bueno que sigues ahi!...porque hablabas solo?

Lenny: eh..por nada...te divertiste en el baño? 8D

Laney: este...(voltea un árbol)..este o.o; ..te divertiste solo?(se sienta a su lado y se le acerca)

Kin(muy nervioso) eh..se te perdio algo? o.o;;

Laney: necesitamos hablar,ya de veras...ultimamente te siento como que distante,si te esta pasando algo...no dudes en decirmelo,para eso estan los amigos n.n

Kin: este yo..necesito decirte algo...

Lenny:(piensa) ah! ahi voy yo(dice:) Laney...

Kin: Laney...

Laney: si?

Lenny: sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y eso...

Kin:sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y eso...

Lenny: sin embargo...creo que esto esta llegando algo lejos...

Kin: sin embargo...creo que esto esta llegando algo lejos...

Laney: lejos?..como? No te entiendo,Kin(le pone su mano sobre la de el)

Lenny: nosotros,bueno yo...(de repente a Lenny siente algo humedo en sus pantalones..no malpiensen ) AH QUE RAYOS!

Kin: nosotros,bueno yo..AHH QUE RAYOOOS!

Laney(confundida) eh?..para que gritas?..me estas asustando o.o

Lenny: (ve que una perrita la orino) AH MALDITA PERRA ME USASTE COMO TAPETE VERDAD?

Kin: AH MALDITA PERRA ME USASTE COMO TAPETE VERDAD?

Laney(enojada): OYEME QUE TE PASA?!

Lenny(trantando de auyentar a la perrita de su pierna): USHCALEE MALDITA!..NO ME VAYAS A COJER DE LA PIERNA!

Kin: USHCALE MALDITA! NO ME VAYAS A COJER...(Laney le da una cachetada y se va)..orale funciono!..espera(se da cuenta de lo que dijo) AY NO ESTUPIDO LENNY TAMPOCO QUERIA SER CRUEL!

-Va al arbusto y se haya a Lenny sin pantalones proque al perrita se los rompio-

Lenny: este..lo siento .-...al menos ya te la sacaste de encima

Kin: PERO AHORA ME ODIA POR GROSERO!...(se va persiguiendo a Laney)

Lenny: bueno...como si me interesaran tus problemas ¬.¬...(ve que esta en calzoncillos) ayy no..ahora yo estoy en problemas

-mientras que Corey sigue como menso en su juego..tipo Patricio en bob esponja(alguein vio ese capitulo? xD)-

Niños(que por cierto era ya una graaa..aaan fila): YA BAJESE QUEREMOS SUBIRNOS!

Corey: ahaha ayy si tu..tu y que ejercito?(ve a unos policias enfrente de el) ay..

-Acto seguido Corey esta corriendo,huyendo de los policias-

Corey: NECESITO UN ESCONDITE!(Ve unos arbustos) ahii no me hallaran!(se mete) uh?...

-Increiblemente...se topa con un viejo MUY conocido-

Corey: Lenny?

Lenny: Corey?..que haces aqui?

Corey(no le quiere decir la verdad): eh nada..tu que haces aqui no deberias estar remodelando mi oficina?..y..por cierto,no se supone que usas pantalones?

Lenny: ashhh porque todos me cuestionan eso?..QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO PANDAS!

Corey:..y tus pantalo..(Lenny lo besa,al fin acción Larrey desde que empezo el fic ¬.¬U) a que vino eso?

Lenny(con voz sexy): no quieres hacerlo? este...por eso ando asi 8DUU

Corey(todo rojo) estamos en un parque?! Ò_Ó

Lenny: vamos..este...es una de tus fantasias,recuerdas?..lo lei en tu diario una vez

Corey: entonces...o/o

Lenny(a la oreja de Corey): quieres darle de comer al tamagochi? ¬u¬

Corey: siii(saca un tamagochi de verdad xD) Pancracio necesita comer

Lenny:(facepalm) ashhh...DEJA A ESE MONIGOTE!..(se lo quita y lo tira) ERES MIO!

-Ahora pasaremos...digo por mientras Kin esta persiguiendo a Laney-

Kin: PERDONAMEEEE!

Laney: no te estoy escuchando!

Kin(se le acerca,la alcanza y la agarra del brazo) ESCUCHAME!

Laney: eres un...TARADO!(le patea en sus bajos)

Kin: auch..mis 9 hijitos con Carli x.x

Laney: Carli?..(al fin reacciona todo es obvio ahora) ERES GAY Y ANDAS CON CARL!? EL NOVIO DE KONNIE!?

Kin(en el piso revolcandose de dolor xD) al fiin! captaste!..(Laney lo empieza a patear pero bien..enojadaaa) AYY NOOOO!

(de repente se reunen muchas personas a ver y a cuchichear "ahh la madre..una niña lo hace pomadaa!")

Laney:(quien sigue pateando a Kin)Y ESTO ES POR PEPITO!..(un policia le pica la espalda)..VAYASE A LA CHINGADA

Policia: andale..que bonita manera de referirse a la utoridad ¬.¬..CHICOS LLEVENSELA Y AL TIPO HECHO POMADA TAMBIEN

Laney: (meintras se la llevan los policias). ARGH NO HA TERMINADO ESTOOO!

Kin(tambien se lo llevan los policias): Noo yo que?..KIN EL TORO ES INOCENTE ;_;

-Mientras que en los arbustos...-

Lenny:C-Coreey!

Corey:desde cuando cambias de rol no que tu fuiste el que se abalanzo hacia mi primero?

Lenny:Cállate y más acción ò-ó!(Corey lo vuelve a besar)

-No muy lejos de ahi una niña jugaba con una pelota,y la pelota se le vuela cerca de lso arbustos-

Niña(como de unos 4 añitos): pelotaaa...(la agarra) eres mi pelotaa!..(escucha ruidos raros)..uh..elmo?..(se va fijar..y bueno pobre niña x.x)

-15 minutos después todos estan en mas ni menos que en al comisaría...

* * *

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**bien como este es el final del fic**

**QUE RAPIDO...**

**bueno eso es porque lo copie XDDD**

**mis respetos sof-chan si es que lees esto XD**

**perdon si no te avise antes...**

**pero ya aclare que todo el credito es tuyo :I**

**yo hize esto para entretener a los uniconrios lectores,.**

**hare mis propias ideas**

**nada mas esto es para llenar el vacio de de grojband**

**en fin**

**AL FIC**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.¿A donde hemos llegado?**

Narrador(que es Coronel Sanders): previamente en "¿Dónde esta mi libro?"

Escenas previas

Lenny(en un tipo confesionario): ya llevamos 7 meses buscando ese libro!,la paciencia se nos esta acabando..hasta ya hemos empezado a agredir unos contra otros

-Ahora vemos que estan en una tipo cocina..-

Lenny(quien se come un dulce): estaba rico..(tira el empaque a la basura , le falla la punteria y no cae dentro del bote)

Laney: no vas a tirar eso de nuevo..verdad?

Lenny(todo harto): YA ME HARTASTE!

Laney: QUE LO TIRES ESTUPIDO(saca una pistola y le apunta)

Lenny: con que esas eh?...(saca una pistola tambien)BAJA ESA PISTOLA MALDITO TRANSEXUAL

Laney: que..(ve que Kin tambien le esta apuntando con una pistola) MALDITO MARICON QUE HACES AQUI?!(le apunta a el tambien)

Kin: iba por leche y estas detras del refri(sigue apuntando) DAME LA LECHE!

Laney(sigue apuntando) TE MOLESTARIA USAR LA PALABRA "PORFAVOR"?..OH MEJOR AUN QUE TE DE LA LECHE TU NOVIO MALDITO DEPRAVADO

Carl(tambien con pistola xD): nadie le apunta a mi novio amante con una pistola...EXCEPTO YO!(le apunta a Kin )

De repente aparece Corey todo histerico

Corey:(con su voz machota) HABER HIJOS DE SU (BEEP) MADRE! VAYAMONOS A AL RE(BEEP)...(saca millones de pistolas apuntandole a todos inclusive a el mismo .-.)..NO TENGO MIEDO A MORIR!

-Otra escena,estan todos a la orilla de un volcan...

Laney(vestido como los tipos del "señor de los anillos): EL LIBRO DEBE SER DESTRUIDO NOS ESTA SEPARANDO A TODOS..KIN DAME EL LIBRO!

Kin(en tanga o.o): porque yo no tengo ropa?...Y yo no lo tengo,se lo di a Corey cuando tenia que ir yo al baño...

Laney: estamos en un volcan,aqui no hay baños..como sea,CORE DAME EL LIBRO

Corey(vestido de Harry Potter): yo no lo tengo..lo tenia pero..

Laney: NO ME DIGAS QUE SE LO DISTE A...DONDE ESTA LA COSA ESPANTOZA?

Lenny(todo Gollum): ES MIO!...MI PRECIOSOOOO(inserte risa malvada aqui)...MAMÁ CHUCKY ME HABLA O.O

Laney: DEMASIADO TARDE SI NO TIRABAMOS EL LIBRO..(de repente sale algo del volcan es...)OH NO ESTA AQUI!

Kin: emh..no habre visto la pelicula del "Lord of The Rings" pero...NO SALE DARTH VADER!

Darth Vader: y ustedes que les interesa donde ando yo? ¬.¬..AHORA DENME EL LIBRO!

Lenny(recuerden que esta habalndo como el Gollum xD): NO!..YA LO HISE MIO ANOCHE EL LIBRO Ò.Ó...NO..NO..PERO..AY NO EL LIBRO ROMPIO CONMIGO!..NOOO

Darth Vader: este tipo...le falto oxigeno al nacer o que?...bueno..DAME EL LIBRO! Ò.Ó O si no..KAMEE KAMEE...

Kin: oye,esto tampoco es DRAGON BALL ¬.¬

Darth Vader: me vale madres...KAMEE KAMEEE..(esta a punto de hacer el ataque hasta que..) AH AHORA QUE?! Ò.Ó

Aparece una pequeña hada,bueno 2,una de cabello verde y otra de cabello rosado

Cosmo: creo que ya llegamos n.n

Wanda: TARADO! TIMMY NO VIVE EN UN VOLCAN?!

Cosmo: oh..pero hay gente ahi,creo que tienen una batalla epica por el destino d ela humanidad..OH MIRA ES DARTH VADER!

Laney: ustedes que son? ._. marcianos?

Cosmo: Soy Cosmo...

Wanda: soy Wanda...

Los 2: y somos..(aparece un letrero) TUS PADRINOS MAGICOS!...(el letrero le cae a Cosmo encima)

Kin: genial..USTEDES TAMPOCO SALEN EN ESA PELICULA..AHORA NO SE EN QUE CREER!...(corre en circulos y cae en el volcan y muere ._.)

Corey: changos..pueden revivirlo?

Laney: O MEJOR AUN AYUDENOS A VENCER A DARTH VADER!

Darth Vader(tomando el te con los animalistos del bosque..hay bosque? o.o) andele..a ver a que horas van a querer pelear ¬.¬

Cosmo: dejame elegir a alguien a quien darle nuestro poder..(apunta a Lenny)..EL 8D

Todos: NO EL NOOOO!

-Cosmo avienta su varita y le pega a Lenny-

Lenny(transformandose magicamente...como sea e.e): YO..YA TENGO EL PODEEER! ...PELEARE CON DARTH VADER PRO HABERME DICHO RETARDADO!

Darth Vader(que se para de la mesita itrando a los animalitos del bosque dentro del volcan) AL FIN! ENTRELE!

Empiezan a pelear...se ven puras escenas de Lenny peleando con Darth Vader..

despues de mucho rato ..Lenny esta punta de caer dentro del volcan y trae el libro tambien(una mano se esta agarrando en la orilla del volcan y en la otra trae el libro)

Corey: LENS SUBE O TE VA MATAR!

Lenny: n-no..si vivo me quitara el libro ,pero si muero el perdera...porque el libro fue destruido...ademas...

Darth Vader(viendolo,esperando a que se suelte este Lenny para matarlo con sus propias manos): oye..tengo un confesion qeu hacerte..yo soy..TU PADRE!

Lennydque?..bueno no es tan trauamnte como para soltarme..emh...asi que no te creo

Darth Vader: ah no..entonces te mostrare mi verdadera identidad...(se quita la mascara)

Todos: QUE?..ES SAMY?!

Lenny: a la verga...NO QUE ERAS BUENA...!?

Samy: n.n ahora te puedes soltar

Kin(revivio de las cenizas lol) mira porque mejor no..*le pisa el pie a Lenny y este se cae* YA ME HARTE DE TODO ESTE MALDITO JUEGO...

La escena cambia con Lenny vestido con un gorro verde,traje verde,un escudo y una espada de madera Corey estaba vestido como la princesa Zelda,Kin como Navi/Ciela y Laney estaba vestida ... Bueno Laney no estaba ahí.

Lenny(Mirando alrededor) Porque siempre que vamos a un lugar estamos en una cueva llena de monstruos,pelos y ...mamadas!?(Lenny mira arriba y ve aún dragón) o.o no vergas putas pinches mames! Como penes pretenden que mate a un dragón culero de 250 metros con una espada de madera!?

Dragón(despertándose) que hacen ustedes aqui!?

Lenny:vengo a...partirte la madre...

Dragón;que? Porqué se vienen a chingar que hice? Sólo soy un asqueroso dinosaurio que se pasa Jeton y comiendo estas pinches piedras! (Saca una roca) que por cierto ya me generaron un problema en el estómago ¬.¬ Ah cada rato tiene que venir un pendejo a...(Lenny le avienta una bomba el dragón se la come y su cabeza se explota)

Lenny:muere PUTO!

Kin:ja que mamada...

Lenny(quien estaba buscando por alrededor del dragón)tampoco tiene mi libro...

Corey(abraza a Lenny) eres mi héroe! Como te puedo recompensar!?

Lenny:devolviéndome mi PUTO LIBRO!

Corey:ya se...te daré las gracias y tu gratitud...

Lenny:¿qué!? Es todo!? Te restante de un mugre dragón y es lo único que me das!? QUIERO MI LIBRO ALMENOS DAME UN BESO O UNAS RUPIAS QUIERO RUPIAAAAAS!

Espectador: ESPERA ESO JAMAS PASO?!

Coronel Sanders: ya se..pero hubiera sido genial..no crees?..bueno..AL FIIIC

Fati: oye,esa es mi frase ò.ó

-Ya volviendo al verdadero fic...todos estan en la comisaria-

Kin(ve a Lenny solo en calzoncillos): ustedes porque estan aqui?

Lenny: que te importa e.e...creo que Laney ya supo lo tuyo con Carl...

Laney(en una esquina atada como Hanibal el Canibal): QUE?! TU LO SABIAS TAMBIEN!...TAMBIEN TE MATARE LENS!

Corey: hagan el amor y no la guerra..como Lenny y yo xDDD

-Todos se le quedan viendo raro a Corey-

llega un policia

Policia: a ver..ya dejen de insultarse y de decir pendejadas...ya llego alguien a pagar la fianza

Lenny: quien? ._. si no conocemos a nadie en esta ciudad y no creo que el tipo del pollo nos queria tanto para sacarnos de la carcel

Policia: bueno..lo sabran ya..(les abre la celda)

Kin: AL FIN AMADA LIBERTAD! YO NO MERECIA ESTAR AQUI(cuando dice eso los demas reos lo dicen pero en sercasmo) ARGH ¬.¬

Reo grandote y calvo: adiós Kin jamas te olvidare D':

Laney(viendo feo a Kin) ademas de marica..es promiscuo e.e

Ya estan los 4 afuera en la comisaria...

Lenny: y sigo sin saber quien nos saco...(le cae algo o alguien encima) AHH LOS TERRORISTAS ATACAN!

-ajaja eres tan lindo cuando dices estupideces,Lenny C:

Lenny: esa voz o_o...no...no puede ser...NO PUEDE SER PSOIBLE...

Laney: a ver imbecil,ya levantate y voltea a ver...es

-SOY LADY GAGA..digo en ingles...I AM LADY GAGA!..RAMA OH RAMA I WANT YOU BAD ROMANCE

Lenny: Lady?!(se para como loco) DAME TU AUTO...ah es Samy...SAMY?!..DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDA!

Samy: vengan conmigo y veran,ya se quien nos puede ayudar...

-rato despues...-

Lenny: voy a cometer asesinato..SAMY ESTO ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HAS HECHO EN TU VIDA!

Samy:que?..este mago nos puede ayudar..

-SOY EL GRAN MAGO MOLOLONGO YO LO SE TODOOO!

Kin: a ver si sabe todo..de que color son mis calzones?

Mololongo: no usas calzones querido o.o eeew

Kin: ohh tiene razón..vamos Lenny no pierdes nada con preguntarle

Mololongo: yo les dire todo que quieran,aunque no sera barato

Lenny: bah yo me largo...

Mololongo: yo se donde esta tu libro...

Lenny: bueno..(le da un chingo de dinero) estos son los ahorros de toda mi vida o.o..ahora digame..QUIEN TIENE EL LIBRO?

Mololongo: EL (apunta a un árbol)

Lenny: PUTO ÁRBOL!(le da una patada) auch...

Mololongo: ahh..lo siento mucho error de dedo ^^;..el culpable fue..ESE NIÑO(apunta a Corey)

Todos: COREY?! Ò.Ó

Corey: YO NO FUI! LO JURO POR MI MAMACITA EN EL CIELO

Laney: tu madre se murio?

Corey: no es que se fue de viaje el Francia,ha de estar volando en un avion ahora mismo pero..YO NO FUI!

Lenny: porque?..porque debemos creerte que no fuiste tu?

Corey: porque le crees al mangoloco,mandagantapio,mocococo..o lo que sea este?

Mololongo: soy molonlongo baby..y fuiste tu mi shaman me lo dijo e.e

Kin: ya..ya no peleen..podemos solucionarlo de manera inteligente y racional...

Laney: de veras?

Kin: siii!

-De repente pasamos pasamos a un set de TV-

-Bienvenidos sea usted al show que mas nacos ven...LAURA EN AMERICA!

Laura: hola a todo el mundo..saben para que estamos hoy?

Publico: sii DESMADRE!,GOLPES!,MALTRATO! PINCHE VIEJA ESTUPIDAA

Laura: ademas..intentaremos solucionar un caso que dice "mi libro se me perdio,lo busco en chinga durante 7 meses,hasta nos fuimos a Monterrey y trabajamos en un kentukys...y todo para que?..PARA QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO ME LO ROBO Y AHORA LO NIEGA!"

Laney(detras de bambalinas): Kiiiin,a esto le llamas racional?..aparte de marica eres un estupido..aunque eso ultimo no es una novedad

Kin: oye...fue lo 1ero que pense y porque me odias por ser diferente?

Laney: ¬.¬(solo lo mira con enojo y piensa: I want revenge..porque estoy pensando en inglés? o.o)

Ya siguiendo el show..

Laura: bien Lenny,como te sentiste cuando supiste que Corey era un miserable criminal egoista?

Lenny: la verdad...muy mal...aunque algo me decia que era muy obvio,mas obvio que buscar en una piedra..u.u

Corey: oye que te pasa?!..LE CREES MAS A ESE (BEEP) MOLOLONGO QUE A MI?!

Laura: oye esperate a tu turno maldita sabandija..bueno vayamos con la otra parte(ya fingiendo siendo amable) a ver lindo..que sentiste al saber que tu mejor amigo es un idiota que no te cree?

Corey: bueno...le diria que se puede..IR A LA RE CHINGADA MADRE!

Laura: oye..aqui no se usa mal lenguaje en este finisiiimo programa,si queires decir esas palabras..usa los beeps..quieres?..no seas (beep)

Corey: oh bien,pero no se porque el cree ams a ese mago..mas que a mi..

Laura: bueno..QUE PASE EL TE CHUPO EL MONGO

Mololongo: QUE SOY MOLONLONGO!

Corey: hijo de su..(beeep) (corre a goleparlo pero lo paran los guardias) argh

Laura: bien señor mololongo..podria demostrarnos sus habilidades como mago?

Mololongo: bien...(saca bola de cristal) mi shaman me dice que...que...lo veo..predice muchas verdades...muchas cosas

Laura: que dice?..diganos

Mololongo: bueno..mis shamanes me dicen que...los rayados seguiran perdiendo partidos y..RICKY MARTIN ES GAY O.O

Ricky Martin(corriendo por todo el set y llorando) MALDITO CREI QUE NADIE SE IBA ENTERAR

Todos: .-.

Laura: bien...Lenny que haras ahora chiquito?..a ver diganooos

Lenny: n-no se o.o

Corey: Lenny..no debemos porque peleear..(se el acerca) hagamos el amor no la guerra ;D...

Lenny: o/o

Corey(hace ojitos de cachorrito...como el gato con botas de Sherk)

Lenny: oh que rayos.. es el capitulo final..NO PUEDO ESTAR ENOJADO CONTIGO COREY!..THE TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WINS!..vamos dame un beso :3(se dan un beso en la boca)

Todos: awww...eeew o_o

Laura: ashh ya parenle parecen perros...bueno nuestro siguiente caso es "a mi me gustaba un chico,hasta que descubri que era gay y lo golpee en un parque"..aqui tienen a...LANEY! y a KIN

Kin: esta es tu venganza Laney?

Laney: si..tu como sabias?

Kin: con la caracola lee mentes! n.n(la saca) caracola lee mentes..algun día me casare con Carl?

Caracola: probablemente.

Laney: Aghhh(rompe la caracola) QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?!

Kin: emh..un (beeep)

Laney: ya estubo..SI NO TE TENGO NADIE MAS TE TENDRA!(se le lanza encima)

Kin: ah nooo en la cara no que soy actor Dx!

Laura: o.o;; oigan...no conocen las reglas de este programa o que?..1ero deben entrar llorarme a mi su historia que a nadie le interesa,luego yo muestro videos claramente alterados ,ustedes se enfurecen..ahi es donde aparece al ser que mas odian...y ahi empezan los golpes n.n

Laney: vayase a la (beeeep)

Laura: este...(se escucha mucho ruido y grtios de repente) OIGAN ESTE NO ES EL PROGRAMA DE CRISTINA!

-Oyeme maldita..nadie se mete con mi novio...

Laura: ah si..que pase el...(le disparan en la cabeza y cae muerta)

Lenny(quien seguia besuqueandose con Corey):no puede ser o.o

Corey:..como rayos vino?

Samy(entre el publico): QUIERO MAS PALOMITAS SEÑOR

Señor de las palomitas(?): aqui tenga señorita,son 15 pesos...

Samy: gracias(le da dinero)..ah si..Oh dios! miren quien llego o:

Carl(lleno de golpes el pobre xD): GRACIAS AL CIELO!

Laney: Carl...que haces aqui? Ò.Ó

Carl: estaba viendo la television hasta que los vi en mi programa favorito...que no es obvio que vine a hacer aqui? ¬.¬

Laney: si era este tu programa favorito..porque la mataste?..o que me viniste a matar a mi tambien?

Carl: por eso mismo...por mi fanatismo la tenia que matar,era ella o Jonh Lennon...pero a el ya lo mataron...y NO...porque ya no tengo balas n.n..asi que..(la empuja y salva a Kin) estas bien?

Kin: ¬.¬...estoy con moretones y fracturas..crees que eso esta bien?..digo..si mi amor n.n

Laney: Argh..saben algo? pueden irse directo a la (beeep) si son gays...esta bien,pero porque no me la habian dicho antes?..mas bien estaba mas enojada por lo que Kin me dijo en el parque?

Kin: pero..fue idea de Lenny ;o;...yo jamas te diría eso

Laney: Ahora si ya tengo motivo para golpearlo..MALDITO SABELOTODO AHHHH!

Lenny: este...ADIOS! XD(Laney lo empieza a perseguir)

FIN..Digo..esperen...pasaron mas cosas

-Se ve un set de television donde estan grabando Dragon Ball Z-

Director(lol es Akira Toriyama?): CARTEN ESCENA..Ya Goku te puedes ir a tu casa

Goku: al fin...Milk me matara si no llego a almorzar otra vez(se va)

Director: bien..AHORA TRAIGAN AL EXTRA!..PELEA CONTRA MAJIN BOO TOMA 1

Trina(quien seguia con la peluca de Sayayin): espero que me paguen mucho dinero...(ve a Majin Boo) AHHHH

Majin Boo: ahahahah...(se le tira encima)

-Se ve otro set de television...bueno de cine-

Roy(vestido de Austin Powers): te salve de Godzila nena..ahora que tal si pasamos un momento GROOVY los dos ;D

Mack(vestida toda a gogo) claro!..(le disparan)

Roy: NOOOO MI AMOR...Quien fue? ;o;...(ve a alguien) tu...AH CARAY?!

-Ve a un Chris pero chiquito-

Roy: no se que eres...PERO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR...(se escucha una risa)..oh es risa..es de...

-si yo SOY EL DOCTOR EVIL CHRIS..Ahhh que feo nombre solo llamame el Doctor Chris McLain...y el que disparo fue mi lindo y hermoso Mini Chris n.n..apoco no es tierno?

Roy: NOOOOOO

Voz de Narrador: como revivira Roy a su novia o ganara el Doctor Chhirs?..no se pierdan la mejor prlicula del verano..."Roy Powers and "Where's my party baby?"

-Mientras que en la playa de perdedores...-

Courtney(leyendo el periodico): OMG VAN A PASAR UNA NUEVA PELICULA DE CREPUSCULO EEEEEE!..Ahora Amo a Jacob n.n

Kon(quien seguia de mueble): YA ME HARTASTE ESTUPIDA FANATICA(le dispara y la mata)

-MIENTRAS!...en un lugar muy importante..ayy no se usen su imaginación D:-

Alcalde de la ciudad: la llave de la ciudad es para...CARL!..Gracias por deshacerte de esa mujer,ese programa ya nos tenia hartos

Carl: no es nada..ahi cuando quiera mato a mas gente n.n(recibe llave)

Alcalde: ahora que piensas hacer?

Carl: bueno..(a Kin que estaba a su lado) vengache pa acaaa(lo besa)

Todos: aww que tierno..emh..bueno ya no...ewwww

Samy(entre el publico): vaya que loco estubo todo esto..no crees Laney?

Laney(toda hecha un desastre porque se habia peleado con Lenny): y que lo digas,pero ya me vengue de Lenny..aunque no paro de pensar que algo olvidamos...

-Mientras que en el Kentukys..si olvidaron abrirlo de nuevo ya que es Lunes xD,Se puede ver mucha gente haciendo fila-

Niño: quiero mi pollo..BUAAA ES EL PEOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA ;O;

Coronel Sanders: ME VENGARE DE TI COREY! ERES UN BASTARDO!

Panda(?): oigan..un tal Lenny me llamo para decorar...dodne esta o me equivoque de puesto?

Marta(si,se volvio un Zombie): no..yo si lo conosco..me vengare de el y todos sus amigos..en especial de..FILOMENO TE ODIO TU ME MATASTE!

Coronel,Panda y Niño: necesitas ayuda?

-Ahora..ultima escena..pasaremos con Lenny y Corey...en la Playa de privada :B-

Corey: me perdonas por todo este tiempo el haberte ocultado la verdad?..solo queria un poquito mas de atención

Lenny: no te precupes...ningún estúpido libro podra remplazar mis sentimientos por ti(lo besa a este Corey en la frente)..ahora dame el libro..si?

Corey: ah cierto..lo tengo en este cajon(abre cajon...pero no hay anda)..creo..que..lo perdi o.o

Lenny: NOOOOOO!

FIN  
Nah mentira XD...

Corey :es broma lo tengo aquí XD (saca el libro de Lenny de su gorra)

Lenny:Eres un hijo de su que horror...

Corey: yo tmb te amo X3

**Ahora si Fin!**

* * *

**EL FINAL LO INVENTE YO**

**Y BUENO**

**TODO ESTO ES CON DERECHOS DE AUTOR A SOF CHAN YA LOS CRERADORES DE GOJBAN**

**PEACE OUT HIOMMIES!**

**LO PUSE PARA RELLENAR EL VACIO.**


End file.
